Bickering Bickersons
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: Three girls. One cabin. Tension so thick you could slice it in half.


Courtney was busy gathering her belongings from the hotel. She still wasn't clear as to _why _Duncan and she were switching. Duncan was _supposed _to defend his girlfriend from leeches! Hell, if they had been dating, she would've expected him to do the same! Why is he being rewarded for doing something he should've done? _Chris is such an asswipe, _Courtney thought to herself. She didn't want to be a villain!

All of the Heroes' were sleeping, or so Courtney was convinced they were…

"Courtney?" Courtney heard Zoey ask from her bed. What did _she _want? At least she didn't have to worry about voting her off anymore. Courtney glanced around, trying to find Zoey.

"Yes?" Courtney responded when she finally found her. Zoey ought to be sleeping after using all of her skills.

"I guess you're actually leaving," Zoey told Courtney. _I thought we could've been friends, _Zoey thought to herself. Sierra was the only other girl on the team and she was too pre-occupied with missing Cody to have an actual friendship with Zoey.

"No kidding," Courtney bitterly laughed. _Obviously, Chris announced I had to switch and I have all of my bags…_

"I just wanted, to, um, say, that, um," Zoey stuttered and Courtney just looked at her expectantly. "It was nice having you on this team."

"Thanks…." Courtney said slowly and began to exit out the door. _Is that all?_

"Oh and Court one more thing," Zoey called after Courtney. "You're not as mean and bossy as everyone makes you out to be."

_I guess that's a compliment, _Courtney thought to herself. Courtney genuinely smiled and walked out the door. Now she has to share a shitty cabin with the two girls she hated the most in this game. And speaking of the villains, she was planning to play Alejandro like he played to show him who's the real boss. _Nobody _plays Courtney Maria Rodriguez and gets away with it.

Courtney slowly opened the door to the villains' girl's cabin, not wanting to wake Heather or Gwen up if they were sleeping. Too bad they weren't.

_"_Hi Courtney," Heather faked kindness to Courtney. "Welcome to the villains cabin!"

The tension was so thick that you slice it in half.

Courtney frowned. _Was she serious? _"Now Heather," Courtney started. "We've known each other for not one, not two, not three, not four, but five seasons now! Do you honestly believe that _I, _of all people, would fall for your feigned kindness?"

Gwen giggled at Courtney's response but then quickly regretted it. That wasn't a good move.

"Shut up," Courtney spat, glaring at Gwen as if she was going to set her on fire. "You're no better than her and you're not allowed to laugh at my insults."

If glares could kill Gwen was pretty sure she'd be dead by now. Every-time Courtney glared at it made Gwen feel so guilty and horrible inside. _Can she stop, _Gwen thought. If Courtney didn't stop glaring at her she felt like she was going to die because of all the guilt Courtney was making her feel.

Courtney finally stopped glaring and looked for empty bunks in the cabin.

"Stupid Chris, asinine logic, stupid boyfriend-stealer, stupid fake bitch," Courtney muttered to herself. Normally she would refrain from saying such vulgar words, but the switch made her really angry.

"What was that, _sulkney?" _Heather teased.

Was this bitch trying to get hurt? Courtney could punch her in the face and knock her out in a heartbeat.

_"Try me," _Courtney threatened, stepping closer to Heather's face.

"Please," Heather scoffed. "No wonder why Duncan dumped you. All you really do is complain and I can't believe I have to share a cabin with _you_ now."

"Oh and if this about Alehandstand," Courtney smirked. "You can have him. And besides, at least I didn't push my love-interest down a volcano… talk about _harsh." _

Heather growled and glared Courtney down. Courtney simply smirked in response.

_Bunking with the bickersons is driving me bonkers! _Gwen thought to herself. How was she supposed to get any sleep tonight?

"Okay guys I know were all just really tired and cranky but," Gwen tried. "Can we at least-"

"No you just shut up!" Courtney silenced Gwen. "I'm tired of you thinking you're ms problem-solver who never does anything wrong! You're the last one who should be talking!"

"Oh now I'm like the do-gooder?" Gwen retorted. "I'm tired of you acting like you were the only one who was affected by World Tour! Do you know how much hate mail I've gotten? And how many people hate me and Duncan now?"

"Oh so, poor Gwen has some people who hate her now," Courtney scoffed. "News flash, everyone's not going to like you, Ms. I'm-a-hero-not-a-villain Gwen. Besides, I'm known as the bitch of a girlfriend… everyone always acts like I don't have feelings or something."

"You guys are babies," Heather laughed bitterly. "People hated me even _before _Total Drama. They hate me now and they _still _hate me."

"Oh, so you're the only one who's been hated?" Gwen raised her voice. "My _own dad_ didn't even want me! He wanted my mom to _abort _me and then left her when she was pregnant! Do you know what that does to my self-esteem?"

_Goodness gracious, _Courtney thought. She actually felt kind of bad for Gwen… but…

_That still doesn't excuse her boyfriend-stealing behavior, _Courtney thought.

"At least you have a caring parent," Courtney scoffed. "Anything I do is never ever good enough. I've always had to encourage and remind myself that things will get better eventually…"

"You guys have no idea how it's like to be the girl that _everyone_ hates," Heather said. "And it's not like my parents ever pay attention to me at all."

_Wow, _Gwen thought. Her parents never gave her the light of the day? She actually kind of felt sorry for Heather but…

That still doesn't excuse her lying and manipulating of just about everyone on the show.

"Can you really blame everyone on this show for hating you?" Gwen yelled. "After everything you did in season one? Lord knows what you did back home at your high school!"

"So I see that everyone is still bitching and crying about season one," Heather scoffed. "Won't you guys ever let that go? And shut up! You have no idea what life was like for me in high school!"

"People threatened to kill me, wrote awful names on my locker, left awful text messages to me…" Heather reminisced.

Gwen was silent for a moment.

"It's not that were still crying for your information," Gwen corrected. "You can't expect people on this show to actually like you. or worse, even trust you."

"Oh, she's not the only one shouldn't expect people not to like her either…" Courtney teased Gwen.

"Did you expect anyone to like you either, Courtney?" Gwen asked and Courtney glared her down even harder. "You've been nothing but rude, mean, and bossy to everyone since you stepped unto this show! Seriously, giving Duncan a 32 page contract and expecting him to memorize it?!"

"Oh don't act like you haven't been snarky and rude to everyone, Gwen," Courtney retorted. "So stop it with this 'I've done so many good things' nonsense. And that apology was shit, you know it."

"And maybe you should stop pointing out other the flaws in others and realize your own!" Gwen yelled at Courtney.

"And you should stop acting like you can never do any wrong!" Heather yelled.

"I'm _so _done with you guys and your nonsense," Courtney fumed and climbed unto her bunk.

"At least that's one thing we can _all _agree on." Heather agreed and climbed unto her bunk.

Gwen turned the light off and did the same.

They all went to sleep, angry, but wondering about what had been said about each other…

_Nothing I ever do is enough._

_"People threatened to kill me, wrote awful names on my locker, left awful text messages to me…"_

_My own dad didn't even want me! He wanted my mom to abort me and then left her when she was pregnant! Do you know what that does to my self-esteem?_

They still didn't like each other, though.

_I shouldn't have come back to this dumb T.V. show in the first place; _they all thought and then went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Wow, writing this I actually feel bad for all of them. They're going to kill each other in that cabin. Anyway, thanks for reading and review please :D


End file.
